


Keep fighting

by AlayneBaelish



Series: The face of the man who loves you [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Mild Smut, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/pseuds/AlayneBaelish
Summary: I'm a week early but a happy birthday to petyrbaaaeeelish, this is for you and to feed your love of the Ratman! hahaThis is set in the Maze Runner universe and it's a wish fulfilment of a better (in my opinion) ending to the Death Cure
Relationships: Assistant Director Janson | Rat Man/Sansa Stark
Series: The face of the man who loves you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Keep fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andinanotherlifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andinanotherlifetime/gifts).



> I'm a week early but a happy birthday to petyrbaaaeeelish, this is for you and to feed your love of the Ratman! haha
> 
> This is set in the Maze Runner universe and it's a wish fulfilment of a better (in my opinion) ending to the Death Cure

"Director?"

Janson turned from the large window that he had been staring through, looking down upon the enclosed city that was meant to be protecting them from the ones infected, or as he mostly thought; trapping them in one place until they were inevitably breached with nowhere to run.

That is if you had no way of escape, or vehicle or flight plan with the helicopter pilot, that Janson kept handsomely payed to make sure he was there at a moments notice for when the time came when the city was no longer deemed safe. And there wasn't a doubt in Janson's mind that he was going to be one of those thousands that got stuck.

The thought of the virus now being airborne was harrowing now that it could reach beyond the massive walls perimeter and he looked across from the tower he was currently standing in and looked at the one that had caught the corner of his eye making him turn slightly to get a better view, searching for that one window near the top of the other structure that wasn't quite as tall, and found what he was looking for.

The three long wide sets of windows where the labs where stationed, holding his precious cargo. The one lab in particular he was searching for always had a low light shining through and saw the flickering of green light making him begin to smile. But Janson wasn't even allowed that one single moment when reality came knocking, the solider behind him got impatient.

"Well, what is it?" Janson turned to the man.

"They're in." The man said holding out his tablet to show him the screen.

"And what about Lab 2-B?" Janson asked.

"No breaches as of yet."

The news however hopeful didn't bode well for Janson.

The glass cylinder Teresa smashed over the back of Janson's head shocked him more than it hurt but it was still hard enough when he fell to the ground. He was out for a few seconds but the knock to the ground hurt worse than anything the kids could throw at him, but it was Sansa's voice that helped him up.

"Yes! Right there Janson" Sansa moaned in his ear as he thrust at the right angle. They were in his office and Sansa was spread out naked over Janson's desk.

When Sansa had entered only a few minutes earlier she looked like she was on a mission and the target was him.

Janson moaned the moment Sansa pounced and grasped his head and kissed him savagely. He hands squeezed her bum in retaliation and he was rewarded with her mewling into his mouth.

Janson ripped at her skirt and lifted her up and sat her on his desk, once she was stable Sansa pulled at his turtleneck sweater and threw it across the floor.

It wasn't long their clothes were torn at, Sansa's blouse was torn open and her bra dangled from one shoulder while Janson had to be careful he wouldn't trip over with his pants caught the way they were around his ankles.

His thrusts seemed savage but Sansa had been wet from before she had entered the room so when Janson first thrust his cock into her he was met with no resistance.

"Janson..."

Sansa's metallic red nails were digging into the flesh of Janson's ass, which stung a little each time she encouraged him to thrust faster. He smiled and bit at the flesh of one of Sansa's breasts when she purposely pinched him harder.

Sansa cried out in surprise when Janson pulled her waist clear from the tables edge so only her back was laying on the desk, his hands on her thighs were the only thing stopping her from falling to the floor. He widened her thighs as far as her legs could be spread seconds before he pounded her, Janson was moving her thighs up and down coordinating himself with every side in and out of his cock.

"Mine."

Sansa was wild, Janson had her completely at his mercy and she was loving it, the precision and accuracy of his movements had him grinding against her in the most delicious way.

"Yours," He replied.

Sansa was humming and vibrating and it wasn't long before her inner walls contracting around him, making Janson groaning. She coaxed every moan and groan out of him as she coiled and they reached their climax together.

"I love you," Janson sounded out of breath. They were both out of breath but Janson still helped Sansa sit in a more comfortable position on the edge of the desk and he smiled as she kept her legs locked around his waist.

"It's us against the world soldier," Sansa didn't give Janson a chance to reply even if he was just going to agree with her, she immediately clutched a chunk of Janson's hair and drew him into a violent kiss.

When Janson rose to his feet he ignored the blood he could feel trickling down his head, and wrestled with Teresa briefly before shoving her over one of the lab tables but he was more desperate to grab the cure and fought to get it.

Janson opened his private quarters and rushed, almost ran over to the couch. "Sansa you should be in bed."

Sansa coughed and the blanket she had bundled herself in she drew tighter against herself. "I'm fine." She tried to be reassuring but her shivering was worsening.

"No, you're not," Janson ignored her protests, picking her up with ease and took her back to bed. He cradled her against his chest and he tried to cover up his look of worry as he feared at how much weight she had lost, he had been called away a few days ago and he wasn't happy to see any improvement upon his return.

When she was laid out against the covers Sansa's hand caressed the stubble across Janson's cheek, "My brave soldier."

When she fell asleep moments later Janson took her hand and kissed her palm, "Keep fighting." He whispered, and on a hunch he pulled her sleeve up to reveal some of her arm and saw what he suspected, she was one of the infected. Dread rested heavily in his gut.

The tackle through the glass was enough to disorientate they both for a brief second, but Janson still shoved at Thomas harshly. They fought exchanging punches but the explosion to the side of the building took everyone out.

From the moment Sansa begun to stir Janson was there to greet her. "Where am I?" Sansa asked him.

"Med-bay," Janson told her and kissed her hand he had encased with both of his.

"How bad is it?" Sansa could tell by the look in his eyes that something was wrong.

"Not very," Janson lied and the smile he tried to bestow her told her everything she needed to know.

"Liar," She whispered.

A man walked in demanding Janson's presence at a checkpoint for a perimeter breach but Janson ignored him and get his gaze on Sansa instead. Janson tried swallowing but it felt like he was swallowing a lump of gravel, he wiped a tear that had managed to escape, it ran down part of Sansa's cheek and was headed for her hair.

"Go," Sansa ordered him.

Janson shook his head, "I can't."

If he left, it would feel like he was tearing off one of his own limbs, he couldn't leave her alone like this. But like always she gave him the motivation to keep going, "Get up soldier, and fight every day like it's your last."

Janson rose to his feet with his gun raised and he immediately begun firing shot after shot at Teresa and Thomas. Thomas was the first one to see the gun and he managed to get them to run away, but they didn't get very far.

They had barely gotten away from Janson when they almost knocked into someone else in the hallway.

"Not a step closer," she ordered as she raised her gun at them.

Before Janson had been promoted to Director that title belonged to Cersei Lannister, a title that was stolen from Sansa's father. When Janson had first found Sansa, she was alone and afraid, starved and scared she was going the next victim of the Stark family.

Most of her brothers were forced down the mazes not long after both her parents had mysteriously died from infection and Jon and Arya had been transferred to another compound.

Janson had his ways and found out about Sansa's previous medical training and when the next turn of names were called out, he had somehow managed to get Sansa's name on the list. She was taken to medical and from there he had had her stowed away in one of his vehicles when he was ordered back to the Last City.

In the years it took Sansa to finish her medical degree Janson had been tracking down the ones responsible for taking out her family, and as Janson was promoted to Director he was able to get his hands on more classified information. So when they uncovered the name who had signed off on the Stark children being put into their own death traps Janson had no qualms about shooting Ava Paige for it.

From the moment the infected tried breaking free to kill everyone else one of the lab-techs helped Sansa from her bed, handed her gun and told her to run to the helipad right before she saw them all get attacked. Sansa was scared but she shot one of the infected blocking the doorway regardless, and stepped around the corpse carefully, hoping it wouldn't grab her as she did. 

The elevators had stopped working and she had to make her way up three flights of stairs but after two, she was too exhausted to go on.

She came out of the stairwell to the sounds of gunshots and saw two kids running towards her, that's when she raised her weapon.

"Help" Thomas said right before he stumbled to the floor as he finally felt the effects from where Janson had shot him in the stomach.

"Thomas," Teresa was terrified as she saw him clutching at his bleeding wound. "Doctor Stark, help us!" She pleaded as she tore off her jacket to stop Thomas' wound from getting worse.

"What happened?" Sansa asked.

Teresa turned suddenly at the sound of someone approaching, and she looked even more scared when Janson ran from around the corner, Teresa got to her feet and let out a yell as she prepared to attack him.

Another shot went off and Teresa dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, but only Janson saw the bit of smoke residing from the barrel of Sansa's gun and he smiled as he picked up the vial containing the cure from Teresa's lifeless fingers and injected it straight into his forearm.

The only reason Thomas hadn't gotten up and attacked Janson was because all his focus was on Sansa, she was looking back at him. Neither of them had taken their eyes of the other and the gun she had used on Teresa was still pointed at his face.

"Get up Thomas," Janson ordered him, and Sansa moved the gun in her hands in an upwards motion to motivate him too.

It took some effort but he go to his feet and he started walking in the direction Janson ordered him to.

Janson had his gun pointed at Thomas' back and his other arm was wrapped protectively around Sansa's waist as she got weaker now that she no longer needed to fight alone.

They made it to the helipad and men were stationed waiting for them, they all moved into the waiting helicopter.

The men with guns started shooting at the infected that had managed to find them and had begun running towards them all, but as soon as everyone was on board the helicopter took off.

As soon as Thomas was aboard he was strapped down to one of the gurney's so he couldn't escape.

When the firing started Janson lifted Sansa up into his arms as he ran with her to get them to safety quicker.

Thomas had been watching the two of them and saw how they seemed protective of each other, Janson placed Sansa down on the spare gurney next to Thomas, and as they took off someone injected something in his arm which made everything slowly turned black.

They had the boy which meant they had the cure for Sansa, and everyone else.

Janson saw Thomas' eyes dimming and leant over him so the boy would hear him, "You lose."

"Janson?" Sansa reached for Janson's sleeve tugging on it to get his attention when asking for him didn't work. They smiled at each other and Janson leant down and placed a kiss to Sansa's lips.

Their kiss tasted so sweet but their victory tasted even sweeter.


End file.
